THE ADVENTURES OF MOMOZONO NANAMI
by kamisama no angle
Summary: MOMOZONO NANAMI 's various adventures after she becomes Goddess.


** THE ADVENTURES OF MOMOZONO NANAMI**

** Chapter 1: Hidden feelings (**part 1**)**

**Author's note: This is my very first fan-fic. enjoy**

**Discrimination: I do not own Kamisama Hajimemashita or Kamisama kiss. Sad right? I know.**

13th July, 2014 Monday

" Kamisama, please help. It's very urgent. I need her to know my feelings for her. I know it's difficult but not impossible for you. So please. I have to leave Japan next week. Exactly seven days from now. So please do something quick. You are my only hope."

Suddenly a shout moved his attention. "Ayuzawa-kun come quick. We are getting late."

"Yes, wait. Coming!" He replied.

He looked at the shrine God and prayed again, "Kamisama, I am counting on you."

And he left running. "Since when did you started praying in a shrine Ayuzawa?" asked Takeshi.

"Just want to try."

"Try what?" asked Takeshi.

"Nothing. Just nothing." Said blonde Richard Ayuzawa.

"You look down for some reason." said Takeshi.

"Don't worry. It's nothing. Hey! Did you finish report of Meta Physics?" asked Richard.

Takeshi got completely "Man! I forgot about it! Ayuzawa you got to help me. Fish! How did I forget?" Richard Ayuzawa started laughing looking at him and said "Ok-Ok buddy. I will help you" And discussing they went.

**16th July, 2014** **Thursday**

"Nanami! Nanami! Get up sleepy head! Its noon now. Get up!" shouted Tomoe trying to wake our Goddess Nanami.

"To..moe! Let me sleep. I just get once in a while day holiday from school." Nanami said sleeping in her futon.

"Nanami, get up quick" shouted Tomoe. Nanami unwillingly gets up.

"Tomoe-kun, you should try to be a bit niece to Nanami-chan" Mizuki said entering in the room.

"She won't ever wake up that way. Nanami now get ready. Your breakfast is ready." Tomoe said annoyingly.

"Fine, I am up!" says Nanami getting up.

Nanami has breakfast and gets ready. Nanami decides to take a walk in shrine to see how everything is. She sees number of worshippers have increased since before and feels glad about it. She suddenly realizes with increase in number of worshippers, her duty has also increased.

She calls Tomoe,"Tomoe, Tomoe where are you?"

Tomoe comes and asks," What's up?"

"Tomoe I want the book where you write all the wishes which are required to granted. I also need to perform my duty as Goddess which Mikage-sama left on me."

He smiles and thinks in mind, "I am glad Nanami has started taking her duty seriously. Hope is spirit stays forever."

He hands it over to Nanami.

"God, so many wishes. I have to really work hard to make them all come true."

Nanami says in awe. She starts reading them. But one wish catches her eyes.

"Oh! What is this? –" and she reads it.

"Tomoe, Tomoe! We go to hurry. A worshipper named Ayuzawa needs our help immediately."

Tomoe hurries and asks her, "What's wrong? Why are you in such a hurry?"

Nanami shows him the wish and says. "We got hurry we have only 3 days more!"

"Ok. Fine then. Even my all chores all done. Let's go." Says Tomoe.

Tomoe calls Mizuki and tells," We are leaving. Take care of the shrine with Onikiri and Kotetsu"

Mizuki complaints," Why is it that he always get chance to go with Nanami-chan? So unfair!"

So Tomoe and Nanami leave.

After an hour long journey by the train, they finally reach their destination.

"Wow! N.I.T University is sooo big! Tomoe, how much should I study to get selected in here?" asks Nanami.

"What? Then what the shrine? I was thinking after this you going to quit studying! You need to practice using powers still! No way-"

"Nanami-chan? Is it really you?" asked a guy.

"Ah, Hihara-kun? Niece to meet you" said Nanami greeting with a smile.

"It's been a while, after you left the apartment no one saw you. And how's your dad?" asked Satoshi Hihara.

"Many things happened and then I started staying at a shr- "

"She is staying at a friend's flat." Said Tomoe cutting Nanami's statement.

Nanami didn't understand why Tomoe lied. She could see some serious expressions on Tomoe's face. " Is he jealous?" she thought in her mind.

"Oh! I see. And who is this man here? Your boyfriend?" asked Satoshi teasing.

"No, it's nothing like that. We- we are just friends" said Nanami blushing.

"So what brings you here?" asks Satoshi

"We are finding a person called Ayuzawa Richard. Do you know him?" asks Nanami.

"Ayuzawa-kun? He is in technical department. He is quite popular. A true genius." Told Satoshi

"Where do you think he maybe now?" asks Tomoe

"Class 3- A must be having practical now. Go outside the lab. There might be many girls standing ask any one. They are all his fans. I even heard they have a fan club of him. Ya, Nanami give me your cell no. incase if we wanted to contact" Tells Satoshi.

"Thanks for information. Let's leave Nanami now." Says Tomoe catching her hand and pulling her.

"Wa..it! Hihara-kun. Please tell my regards to aunty and uncle. By…ye by!" says blushing Nanami being pulled

" Ok! Take care of yourself. By-by." Says Satoshi. "You have got a boyfriend indeed Nanami-chan" thinks Satoshi and leaves.

"Slow down Tomoe! What's wrong with you? What's with such behaviour? And why did you lie?" asks Nanami.

But Tomoe continues to drag her near the lab. They reach the lab. And as told there were really many girls there.

"Tomoe! Why aren't you listening?" complaints Nanami.

"We are here. Looking at this females I think that blonde is your worshipper." Says Tomoe.

Tomoe's looks attracts attention of many girls staring Richard. And they all gather around Tomoe. This certainly makes Nanami jealous.

"Why does this always happen? I hate it. Tomoe keep in your head the reason we are here." She shouts. At that moment the practical gets over and Richard and all students come out. Looking at this some of the girls again run towards Richard.

"He is really blessed with good looks. I really wonder which girl was he talking about? She sure must be very lucky." Thinks Nanami and starts spying on him.

Mean-while, Tomoe is trapped by the girls surrounding him. Nanami decides to leave him and continue on her mission.

Nanami follows him in library, classroom, cafeteria and almost everywhere. But she doesn't seem to get a clue. the day finally gets over. Tomoe gets mad now. He wasn't able to help Nanami at all. He releases his fox fire and everyone runs away.

" Now, where did she go? I bet she must be mad at me." Says Tomoe and starts finding Nanami.

Richard seems to leave. But just stops Nanami gets confused. She sees a girl coming from Arts Department. The girl seems to look very ordinary. But she had a really kind look on her face. She bends and greet him. He smiles and waves goodbye. It felt as they seem to know each other. Richard tries to go near her but just stoped as he had no confidence. The girl walked away. He smiled and said to himself," She is as usual, kind to everyone she meets. Even me."

Nanami decides to talk to the guy to know about the worshipper more. Suddenly Tomoe catches her hand and hugs Nanami from back. "Thank God, I am glad I found you. I felt you left without me." Nanami blushes hearing this. Suddenly they realize they were in public and Tomoe leaves her.

"I am sorry. I couldn't help you even a bit. Those-"

" Its fine. I know". She suddenly realizes Richard is no longer seen." Well, wait a sec. where is he? He way here and now gone."

She and Tomoe both start finding Richard.

"Darn! Where is he?" asked Tomoe annoying.

"Must be somewhere near, he must be. Tomoe – "

They spot him under a big Sakura tree (yep, its spring). The university was almost deserted. Richard was looking very down. Nanami decided to approach him.

"Sumimasen. Are you Ayuzawa Richard?" asked Nanami.

" h- hai. Anything wrong?" asked Richard.

Nanami took her tailsam writes Tape Recorder on Richard's head. That very moment he becomes extremely still like a machine. Tomoe is watching carefully everything.

"Good Move Nanami." Says Tomoe.

"I know. Now Recorder play your past. Tell how you met your love." ordered Nanami.

(_I know. Its so weird to make someone a tape recorder. But I am the author so I can make Nanami do anything. Ehehehehe)_

Date 19th march, (_this is where Richard's POV starts)_

I landed Japan. My parents had got transfer. So even i was transferred to one of my high school branches. My mom was a japanese so I didn't have to worry about learning new language. My dad handed me my new High School uniform. It was same as my previous high school just GLOBAL was translated to Seika high school printed in Japanese. I wore it and my driver left me near the gate of my high school. As I walked I don't know why maybe because of my hair colour I attracted many glares. I continued to walk and finally I reached the staff room.

"Gomen nasai, is Ayasaki sensai here?" I inquired.

A middle age woman wearing a black coat and black skirt a bit below her thigh appeared.

" You must be Richard Ayuzawa. Ne?"

"Hai. Hajimemashite."

"Hajimemashite. As you know, I am your home room teacher. I also teach mathematics. If you have any problems, doubts or queries feel free to ask. The class will begin in 5 min. follow me. "

The bell of commencing rings. All students get in their classes. Richard follows Ayasaki Sensai to the class.

" Please wait here. I will go to pre inform the class. When I will call your name, then you may enter. Ok? Ya, once you enter don't forget to give your introduction. Well, from looks you will sure get a lot of questions." She chuckles and enters the classroom.

The class greats, " O hai o gozaimas."

"Ohaiogozaimas minna! I have a announcement to make. We are having a new transfer student- Richard Ayuzawa. He is from America. Lets give him a good welcome."

Hearing this I entered the classroom. It was full of different faces. All new. And felt like thousands of eyes were piercing my body. I tried to keep a friendly smile plastered on my face.

"Oahiogozaimas minna. vatashiva Ayuzawa Richard des. Hajimemashita . Like sensai mentioned, I am from America from New York branch."

As soon as I finished my sentence, thousands of questions flooded over me. For some reason girls seemed to be more active in asking questions. Whereas the guys were kind of coughing and not very pleased.

"Ayuzawa-kun, why did you transfer?"

"Ayuzawa-kun, what's your type girl?"

"Ayuzawa-kun, do you have a girl friend?"

"What are you doing on this weekend? Wana join in?"

Etc- etc. ^^'

"Hey, enough, give him at least some time to answer. Besides, its Maths period. I don't wana waste anymore of my precious time. Anyways, take care of Ayuzawa Richard. (she looks at him) Why don't you go and sit on that bench over there?" interrupted Ayasaki Sensai.

"Vagatava Sensai." I agreed and sat on near a window of last row.

Suddenly, I noticed a girl staring at me. When I stared at her back, she blushed and looked the other side.

Wonder, what was she staring at? Whatever. I gota concentrate. I am not here to do lovey-dovey stuff. – I thought in my I mind.

**"TOMOE, THIS GUY SEEM TO NARRATE THE ENTIRE STORY IN DETAIL. SURE HE IS BLESSED WITH EXCELLENT MEMORY POWER. HE IS NARRATING EVERY SINGLE DETAIL SO WELL." Said Nanami**

**"LOOKS LIKE YOUR POWERS HAVE IMPROVER A LOT NOW-A-DAYS NANAMI." said Tomoe**

**"THANKS TOMOE." Says Nanami blushing.**

**"LETS CONTINUE. SHALL WE?" Asks Tomoe. And Nanami agrees.**

After 1 hour Maths lecture ends. It was very easy. I always loved Integration. As soon as Ayuzawa Sensai left, all girls gathered around me. Again the question- answer seminar began. Kamisama, it's so annoying to be all goody-goody and answer such lame questions. I am least interested in any of these girls. Finally our next subject teacher came. It was History. All girls had a frown on their face. But I was the most happy. No more bugging questions. Then after 3 lectures we had our lunch break. Again all the girls gathered around me.

"So Ayuzawa-kun, did you bring your lunch?"

" lets share. I will love to share with you."

"hey. Give me your phone number."

Etc and many more questions.

"Girls, I gota go out. Please let me go to cafeteria. So please excuse me" I requested.

Finally after struggling, I managed to escape_. ( the questions mentioned are absolutely sane. I was thinking of adding some ooic. But I didn't. You want some ooic once review your suggestions. Waiting… )_

I walked in cafeteria. I was extremely annoyed with those girls. And their stupid stares. (_I would have felt like a celebrity if I were to get such a attentions. Suddenly, I am envying my characters. ^o^) _ Suddenly I bumped into something. I realized it was the same girl who was staring at me in the class. I looked down to see that because we clashed some curry feel on our coats. Great not even 1 day is over, and I have curry stains over me. Well, if you see it was all my fault_. (at least he admitted. Frank guy right?)_

"I am sorry I wasn't looking" we both said together.

I realized that there was curry even spilled on her coat. Suddenly she handed a handkerchief and bowed in apology. And ran away. I don't know why but there was a guilty feeling in my heart. I looked at the kerchief, and sighed. I eventually headed to the washroom. I washed of the stain. And went and had lunch in cafeteria. As soon as I sat on the table, I was again occupied with girls and their stupid questions. This is definitely gona be a long day…

After the lunch, the same lectures and finally the school ended. I bid my goodbye to all the girls and walked into the car waiting for me. I reached home and decided to rest for a while. I was really frustrated with all the following and answering.'Kami-sama! Why do those girls have to overreact? I am really tired of being followed. I am very well aware all like my outer appearance and intelligence not the real me. Pathetic right? ' (_how come people who don't appreciate outer appearance are always blessed with good appearance?) _saying he went to his room and decided to take bath.

**After 15 min,**

"Richard? Are you done bathing? I have to introduce to you to someone. Please hurry up son." Shouted my oka-san outside my room.

"Hai. I will be down in 5min." said Richard from inside. (_keep your thoughts clean darlings)_

**After 5 min,**

"Oka-san. I am here. He slided the door and walked in. he was very much surprised to see the staring girl from school was standing there. Blushing slightly. 'Great. People even have started stalking me at my home now.' I thought.

"Oh! Sit honey. I want you to meet Kaori Shimizu. She will be your personal maid from today. She happens to be niece of Sebastan (_he is there personal butler)_. And plus she is in the same school as you. So she will be able to help you in school too. Isn't it good?" said his mother smiling.

"I really don't need oka-san. Why don't you take her? Plus when you are alone, she will provide you great company." 'I really didn't want any more of such things anymore. I should atleast be able to live like my will at my own house. If she becomes my maid then probably she'll be around me all time. Okasan please understand' I thought.

"That's very kind of you dear. But I all ready have Orihime and Sebastian to take care of me. So please Richard. And I always cannot be with you. Its not even like your previous school where we were allowed to keep butlers in school. So she will work secretly as your maid in school. Ok? I don't like hearing no you know right dear?" she was practically death glaring at me.(_you might as well as experienced death glares from parent, have you? They are very dangerous. And makes you practically defeated)_

"Vagatva. I accept." I said because I really had no options.

"Yosh! Now we even have consent of Richard so let me show you the house. Orihime and Sebastian will tell you other activites too. Ya, and most importantly, please don't forget to pay attentions in your studies. Besides, if you have any problems with studies, Richard will gladly help you. Right honey?"

"H-Hai." I don't dare to dare to reject in front of her death glare. I am pretty sure, I am going to have extra long and uncomfortable days from today.

The girl was still blushing and staring at the floor. My mom then started showing her the house. I decided to go to my room. Plus I have landed when 2nd semester exams were round the corner.

**"Nanami, Lets' sit somewhere. Your legs might be paining. Looks like the story will take more time." Said Tomoe picking Nanami in a bridal style.**

**"Pause Richard player (_she paused Richard's story)._ Tomoe, put me down. What may people think?" asked Nanami blushing.**

**"I am your familiar its my duty to take care of you. Besides, I really like it."**

**He makes her sit on a nearby bench. "Hey Player come here. Sit down and start your story. Please cut the unwanted stuff. I still gota cook after going home. That stupid good for nothing snake might haven't even done any work I think." Sayed Tomoe annoyingly.**

**"Calm down Tomoe. We don't enough time either. Play Richard" orders Nanami.**

After 1 hour I heard a knock on my door.

"Sumi- Sumimasen! Ca-can I come iin?" asked my new maid. What was her name? Ya, Kaori.

"Yes." I said.

"Ayu-Ayuzawasama, here is your t-tea and sn-snacks." She entered with a tray in her hand.

I could see her blushing as well as shaking as she tried to keep the snacks down. Suddenly, I guess due to nervousness she spilled the tea on my shirt. Great second time she managed to drop things on my clothes.

"I am-am extremely sorry. Wa- Wait here let me wipe your shirt. I am extremely sorry!" she said with tears in her eyes now.

"Its ok. I will rather change." Saying this I got up all frustrated and went to my changing room. I guess after cleaning the rest she left. When I came back, I saw a new tea cup filled and snacks kept. But something caught my attention. Her tears on the edge of the table. Maybe I shouldn't have got so cold on her. Besides, it was her first day. Maybe that's why she was all staring at me coz she knew I was going to be her master. Poor thing…

**AT DINNER TIME,**

"Richard-sama, dinner's ready" called Sabastian.

"I'll be there in 5mins."

I felt Kaori may came. Coz she was my personal maid. Hearing Sebastian's voice I kinda got surprised.

**AT DINNER TABLE,**

"Oh! Richard has come. Let's start shall we? Said Oka-san

"Ittekimas." Said everyone in unison.

"So, how was your 1st day at school son? Made any new friends?" asked Dad

"It was ok. All students are really supportive and friendly('to be specific annoying')." I answered plastering a fake smile.

"Ora- who maid this curry?" asked Dad

"Kaori, a new maid sir. Is something wrong with it?" asked Orihime standing. She was in 50s but still worked like a 20s young lady.

"its cooked exceptionally well. Sakura, didn't I mention before about the curry made by Oba-san? Its just like that. Wonderful. please call the new chef."

"It's truly something Azuma. So delicious. What do you think Richard?"

"Hai. It's really nice."

Kaori came in. She didn't dare to look at Richard after her previous accidents.

"Kaori-chan good job done. I loved the curry you made. Where did you learn to make it?" asked Azuma

(_I am really in a mood of eating curry right now. I can actually smell curry. Looks like mom's cooking curry. Ye! Today I am going to eat curry)_

"Oka-Okasan taught me. Ari- Arigatho."

"We am hoping more such kind of recipes Kaori-chan." Said Sakura

"I- I will tr-try to work ve-very hard for sat-satisfying your ex-expections." Said Kaori

"Don't be stressed. Ok?" said Sakura.

For some reason oka-san was smiling too much looking at Kaori. Wonder why?

"Kaori-chan you may leave now." Said Sakura with a big smile on her face.

Kaori bowed and left.

"Ne, Azuma, Richard don't you think Kaori-chan is full of moe factor?"

"I agree. She is really cute. What do you think Richard." Asked Azuma

" I am least interested in her" I told enjoying the curry though, I wasn't interested, I was just a bit amused.

"Richard, you really are hard to understand honey." Said mom teasingly.

**After dinner,**

I was studying, suddenly I heard a knock.

"Ayu- Ayuzawa sama, would you-you like anything?" asked Kaori. She remained outside the door.

"No, thank you. You may go to sleep."

"Sho-should I get your room cle- clean your- your room before that?"

"Not needed. Thank you."

I heard her footsteps going. I decided to study for tomorrow. Its 11pm now. I'll go to sleep at 12.

**After 1 hour, 12am**

its kinda late now. I got go to school tomorrow. I decided to go to the kitchen and get some water to drink. I would have asked any servant but it was kind of late now. I was heading to kitchen. Suddenly my eyes went on a room partly open and some light was coming out of it. I decided to check it. I was about to enter the room when I saw Kaori studying. She looked really tired but was still working hard. I was amazed to see her dedication. Wonder what time would she sleep? Whatever its none my business.

**_To be continued…._**

_Kamisama no angle corner!_

**_This is my first fan-fic. So your comments mean a lot. Please review. All kinds of comments accepted with great gratitude! So please review. Second part coming very soon. Its almost done. So just wait till then. And don't forget to review_**

**_Actually, this story is really long. So even the 1st chapter you just read isn't completed. I will be updating 1st full soon. Ya, I wanted to ask what kind of stories you prefer to read? Like romantic/suspense/action/comedy/ooic( also known perverted, for those who don't know)/something sympathic/what? Do tell. The current story will be romantic and a bit ooic and sukoshi comedy. _**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Special thanks for all the people who have reviewed. I will try to do my best guys. Now, I am with a responsibility of representing my reading club.**

_May Kami-sama grant all your wishes. _

_Ya, and people who do not review and just read, DON'T BE MEAN. I hope you know something called KARMA. _

_I ACCEPT ALL KINDS OF REVIEWS._

_AND THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED I LOVE YOU. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! _


End file.
